edenszerofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Экипаж Эдема
|кандзи = |романдзи = |принадлежность = |прежняя принадлежность = |база операций = Нулевой Эдем |статус = Активный |лидер = Шики Гранбелл Зигги (Раньше) |члены = Ребекка Хэппи Вайз Штайнер (Х442) Е. М. Пино Ведьма Хомура Когетсу Сестра Ивли Моско Отшельница |временно = |бывшие члены = Зигги (Мертв) Валькирия Юна (Мертва) |манга = Глава 15 |аниме = |фильм = |японская = |английская = |галерея = yes }} Экипаж Эдема — это безымянный экипаж корабля Нулевого Эдема и возглавил новый Король Демонов, Шики Гранбелл. -20 Их главная цель - найти Мать. Основатели Учредителей несколько Шики Гранбелл, Ребекка и ее компаньон, кот Хэппи. История После того, как Шики получает свою карту путешественника и становится членом гильдии Свет Падающей Звезды, он дает Ребекке и Хэппи идею найти Мать за пределами космоса Сакуры, чтобы получить больше просмотров видео для их канала Aoneko. Группа отправляется на планету Нома, чтобы приобрести более пригодный для космонавтики корабль у профессора Вайша Штайнера, благодетеля Ребекки и Хэппи, не зная, что Хронофаг съел пятьдесят лет времени Номы. В результате они сталкиваются с более молодой версией профессора, а также Е. М. Пино, андроида из нынешней эпохи. Шики и его друзья спасают Пино из банды Сибира, с которой ранее был связан Вайз, чтобы остановить их от использования ее способностей EMP для денежной выгоды и вмешательства в временную шкалу, не зная об истинной природе их "временного скольжения". Члены Текущий *'Шики Гранбелл': Новый король Демонов и приемный внук Зигги, предыдущего короля Демонов. Как новый владелец Нулевого Эдема, Шики имеет полное командование над всем линкором в качестве капитана. По словам Ведьмы, он наследует титул своего покойного деда из-за владения Гравитационным Эфирным Устройством. *'Ребекка': Путешественница Е-класса и Би-Кубер с планеты Блю Гарден. Она является другом Шики и становится членом экипажа, разделив право собственности. *'Хэппи': Андроид-кот с Блю гарден и партнер Ребекки Би-Кубера. Вместе с Ребеккой он становится членом команды Нулевого Эдема, разделив право собственности. *'Вайз Штайнер': Молодая версия профессора Вайза Штайнера, бывшего вора с планеты Нома в X442 году. Из-за того, что Хронофаг съел пятьдесят лет планетарного времени, он существует с Вайзем настоящего времени без проблем. С эфирным доспехом Создатель Машин, он может изменять и модифицировать машины, а также чинить машины, например Хэппи или Пино. Первоначально оставленный после прибытия на Блю Гарден, он снова присоединяется к ним в их миссии на планете Гилст, чтобы спасти Ребекку. После этого он принимает дружбу Шики и официально становится членом команды Короля Демонов. *'Е. М. Пино': Анти-машина для Андроидов, которая была создана Зигги, бывшим королем Демонов. После его смерти она была найдена на Номе в X442 и спасена Шики с компанией. Позже она присоединяется к команде Нулевого Эдема, став другом Шики и сделав его своим мастером. *'Ведьма': Член Четырех Сияющих Звезд Короля Демонов с возможностью поддерживать весь корабль, давая ей титул "Щит Эдема". *'Хомура Когетсу': Фехтовальщица и рыцарь с планеты Блю Гарден, которая сопровождала группу в спасении Ребекки с планеты Гилст. Будучи ученицей Валькирии Четырех Сияющих Звезд, она является фехтовальщицей, которая унаследовала эфирный доспех своего учителя, известный как Клинок Души, который позволяет ей формировать, создавать и владеть энергетическими мечами во время боя. Она присоединяется к команде с намерением найти свою учительницу, сохраняя при этом желание бросить вызов новому королю демонов, Шики. После того, как она узнала о смерти своей наставницы на Сан Джуел, она унаследовала роль своего учителя как "Меч Эдема", взяв псевдоним "Валькирии" в её честь. *'Сестра Ивли': Второй член Четырех Сияющих Звезд Короля Демонов, обладающий способностью исцелять как машины, так и живые существа. Она носит титул "Жизнь Эдема". *'Моско': Слуга сестры Ивли, который выполняет работу по дому и подрабатывает на Нулевом Эдеме. *'Отшельница': Третий член четырех сияющих звезд Короля Демонов. Она носит титул "Раузм Эдема". Бывшие *'Зигги:' предыдущий король демонов из Токио планеты и бывшего владельца этого корабля. Он отдал корабль Элси Кримсон, чтобы она отдала его Шики за день до того, как он закроется. *'Валькирия': Бывший член Четырех Сияющих Звезд Короля Демонов и наставница Хомуры. Она имеет название "Меч Эдема". Была убита во время сражения на Сан Джуэле. Миссии Дуэль с космическими пиратами * Статус: Успех. **Вайш Штайнер неофициально присоединяется к команде. **Э. М. Пино официально присоединяется к экипажу. Спасательная Миссия на Гилст Когда Ребекка похищена наемниками из Разбойников, Шики берет Нулевой Эдем на планету Гилст, чтобы спасти ее. * Статус: Успех **Вайз Штайнер и сестра Иври присоединяются к команде. **Хомура Когетсу и Моско официально присоединяются к команде. Погружение в Диджиталис Когда Отшельницу находят с поврежденным сердцем и разумом, экипаж погружается в виртуальную планету Диджиталис, где она мысленно уединяется. * Статус: Успех **Отшельница официально присоединяется к команде. Поиски Валькирии With only one Shining Star left to find, the crew begin their search for Valkyrie Yuna, the Sword of Edens, to bring her back to the Edens Zero and restore it to its full power. *'Статус': Провал **The location of Valkyrie was revealed to be Sun Jewel, the planet of gemstones. **Valkyrie was found dead on Sun Jewel. Последняя Миссия Валькирии Shiki heads directly to Kurenai Kōgetsu to fulfill Valkyrie's last mission, meanwhile the rest of the crew take part in the rebellion on Sun Jewel. *'Статус': Успех **Homura takes Valkyrie's place as the Sword of Edens. Операция: Вторжение в Космическую Крепость The crew infiltrate the Belial Goer to gather information to find out why the giant space fortress is after the Edens Zero and, if necessary, remove it's leader. *'Статус': В процессе Примечания Навигация en:Crew of Edens Категория:Фракции Категория:Экипаж Нулевого Эдема Категория:Требуется перевод